The Wrong Time to Say Hi
by Cellardoor - Karen
Summary: A girl accidentlly time traveled back to the 3 Kingdoms time, and found by the Wu. How whould she survive in such a stange situation when chaos is everywhere? And who would fall in love to this time traveler? Chapter 5 is up! R&R, thank you.
1. Chapter 1: The Hung Sisters

_At first, I'd like to say that if you find anything wrong (grammar, spelling, meaning, whatever) please, correct me. I didn't learn English as my first language, and this is my first fanfic ever._

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well, except my original characters. ;

**Chapter One: The Hung Sisters**

"Ah, another sad day of tests!" Shieh Yue yawned. She jumped out of her bed, and putted on her school uniform. "Are you gonna wake up or not, sis?" She ran into her older sister's room and shook her violently.

"Ugh, get out of my room! I want to sleep a bit more!" Chiou Yue curled into her blanket.

"GET DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANCE! HUNG SHIEH YUE, HUNG CHIOU YUE!" Their mother yelled.

"You just better get up before mom comes upstairs and kills you." Shieh Yue ran down stairs. "Good morning mom and dad!"

"Both of you are going to be late if you guys aren't on your way to school right now!"

Shieh Yue nodded and quickly grabbed a toast. "Oh, and xiao Shieh, don't forget that you have Kendo class at eight!"

"Alright, I know! Oh, and sis is still in her bed!" she dashed out of the front door. She swung her bag around and whistled some random song. _Hmmm, I wonder if anything fun would happen today. I'm sick of daily tests. _She thought. She was walking on a bridge when suddenly, a group of girls in bicycles caught up with her.

"Well well, isn't this Hung Shieh Yue? You know, what you did last week really pissed us off." One of the girls with purple long hair said.

"Why would I piss all of you off when I only pissed one of you off?" Shieh Yue stared at the girl, "It was her fault at first. I mean, why would anyone stupid bully one of my friends?" The girl got so angry that she ordered the others to tie Shieh Yue up. "I'll get my revenge when you lowlifes finish whatever you're gonna do to me, cause it won't work on me!" _Damn, I knew I should've brought my bamboo katana with me! _It was useless for her to struggle, cause there were just too much enemies.

"Well, what if, you were dead? That way you'll never get your revenge! Ha!" The girl took out a baseball bat and swung it onto her head. Shieh Yue went unconscious. "Alright now, throw this bitch into the river!"

"Shieh Yue!!" Chiou Yue screamed, from some distance away.

"Shit! Here comes the sister, throw her NOW!" They, all threw her into the river and rode their bicycles away as fast as they could. Chiou Yue jumped into the river to save her sister. But the river was flowing too rapid. She got washed away.


	2. Chapter 2: Where am I again?

** Chapter two: Where am I again?**

"Huh…? Where am I?" Shieh Yue woke up, finding herself washed upon an unknown shore. It was dark, and the only thing bright was the moon and stars. She got herself up and wandered around, trying to figure out where the hell she is. "Hmmm, I think I might have missed school today…Damn those retards, I can't believe they threw me into the river.." Just when she was talking to herself…

"Hey! You over there! What do you think you're doing over there?" a couple of armored men swung their torches into the direction where Shieh Yue was standing. _Oh great, might be the search team dad must have called. _She thought to herself.

"Hey, I'm over here! It's me! Come and save me, and what took you guys so long..?"

When the guards came nearer, she realized they were wearing armors with swords on their hands. "I don't know you old guys liked cosplaying! Alright now I don't know where I am so you guys better take me home!" The guards looked at each other and immediately seized Shieh Yue.

"She must be a spy! Wearing such strange clothes!" one of the guards said. They soon tied her up. _God, why do I get tied up for the 2nd time today?!_ They took her into a huge building. More like a palace. There, she was brought up to a guy wearing long red clothes and a funny looking hat. "Lord Sun Quan! We saw this crazy girl wandering outside the walls of Jian Ye, we assume that she's a spy from one of our enemies!"

"WHAT? Jian Ye? Isn't that in China? Did I got washed into Chiang Jiang? I think that's a bit ridiculous, rather impossible to happen…"

"Silence, you crazy woman! Don't you speak in such manner towards Lord Sun Quan!"

"Crazy person? You guys are the craziest people I've seen, EVER! You know, if you guys don't let me go, I'll sue all of you!" The guards stared at her in question, trying to understand what the devil she's talking about. Sun Quan looked at her and then looked at Zhou Tai.

"Well, Zhou Tai, what do you think? Do you think she's a spy?" Zhou Tai looked at Shieh Yue quickly, since he was actually looking at the moon outside the window.

"…I'm not sure, Lord Sun Quan…" he looked back to Sun Quan. Sun Quan then smirked.

"You know, Zhou Tai, why don't you help me find out? I'll leave you and that girl alone, and you'll ask her whether if she's a spy or not. Okay?" Sun Quan got off of his throne and walked pass Zhou Tai. "It's time for you to relax a bit from all that fighting. Have fun." He whispered into his ears and walked into the dark hallways with the guards following after him. Zhou Tai sighed.

"Alright now, follow me."

Ps: Happy Chocolate Day today everyone! (since I have no Valentine's...)


	3. Chapter 3: Time Travel

**Chapter 3: Time Travel**

Shieh Yue has been dreaming for the past few years of time traveling. Which she actually fantasizes about. Meeting the pharaoh in Egypt, the kings and queens in Europe, it was her favorite. But, she never liked Chinese history.

Over her school years, she had learnt about the past of how an emperor get the throne, create a new dynasty, gets over thrown, a new emperor gets the throne, makes another new dynasty, a war starts, old emperor dies, a new one gets the throne again. It was boring to her. The time of the Three Kingdoms was the only Chinese history that she has interest in, because of the heroes, the strategies, and the legends.

_Sun Quan, Zhou Tai, Jian Ye…_Shieh Yue continued to think. She remembered reading them in "The Romance of the Three Kingdoms." "Oh, God, did I just time traveled to the Three Kingdoms time?!" She started jumping. Zhou Tai turned and looked at her.

"…Silence, it's nighttime…" he continued walking towards the gate. Shieh Yue gave a big smile and nodded heavily, which looked ridiculous. They walked until they reach an open field with Chiang Jiang flowing next to it. There was no one there except the two. Zhou Tai sat down beside the river. "…You don't look like a spy to me…" Zhou Tai looked at her and then untied her. "…and I am not interested in raping you or killing you…" Shieh Yue laughed.

"Of course I don't look like a spy! I'm only a high school student!" Shieh Yue said and sat next to him. "The sky in this time looks gorgeous! It's so clear that the Milky Way is visible to see!" Zhou Tai looked into the river.

"…Where are you from?" Zhou Tai said. "If you're from the enemy's, I'll have to kill you…" Shieh Yue quickly responded him, little bit frightened.

"Hey, you won't believe this ,but I'm from the future. I'm from Taiwan, but my ancestors were from here." Shieh Yue said. "If you're really gonna kill me, please kill me in front of all the Wu generals so that I get the chance to see them!" Zhou Tai turned and looked at her strangely. He had never seen someone so strange._ From the future would be a lame lie, but, she doesn't looked like lying _Zhou Tai thought. From his experience, he can determine whether the person is lying or not by looking into the eyes.

" Or…Or, I can be a solider in your troop! That'll be so cool!"

"…Only if you're worthy…" Suddenly, Gan Ning came by, drunk. He was so drunk that he almost fell into the river.

"Zhouuuuu Taiii!!!! Whadaya doin dere?!!" Zhou Tai turned his head away. "Oooh, a girrrrl, huh?" When Gan Ning was about to touch Shieh Yue's face, she immediately got up, kicked him in the stomach, punched his face, and took his sword from behind. Gan Ning fell onto the ground. Everything was in a flash.

"Don't you touch me, you son of a bitch!" She pointed his sword into his face. Lu Xun came running from behind.

"Gan Ning!!!! What are you doing!!!! Get back Here!!!" he came and saw Gan Ning on the ground face covered in blood. "…What happened here?" Lu Xun looked at her. Shieh Yue then dropped her sword.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry, I didn't know you were Gan Ning! I thought you were dressed in a pirate costume or something…" Shieh Yue helped Gan Ning to get up. He pulled his arm from her, wiped the blood on his face, and walked back into the city, Lu Xun followed him from behind. Zhou Tai's mouth was half opened. She turned to him, smirking.

"Am I worthy to you now?"


	4. Chapter 4: See You Tomorrow

_Oh, I drew two pictures of Shieh Yue and Chiou Yue. You can go take a look if you want. It's in my photobucket (in my homepage), in the "Original Characters" section._

**Chapter Four: See You Tomorrow**

Zhou Tai sat there, amazed by this girl. He had never seen someone strike so fast. Even Gan Ning, one of the fastest officers would react slow to the attack.

"Do you think Gan Ning would forgive me?" Shieh Yue asked. She wouldn't want one of her most favorite officers to hate her forever.

"…Don't know." Zhou Tai kept on looking into the reflection of the moon in the river.

"Oh…" she sighed. A sudden cold breeze blew against her body. "Aachooo!" Shieh Yue sneezed. Zhou Tai got up and walked towards her. After getting flushed away by a river, she was all wet. Her hair, uniform, and leather shoes.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Hung Shieh Yue, but, if my name is going to be on a history book, I'd like to be called 'Gwei Diae'." She loved that name. It was her pen name.

"…Ghost butterfly?" Shieh Yue nodded with a smile.

"Cool huh?"

"…Hung Shieh Yue, I will judge you tomorrow…Go get changed before you get ill." He then walked back into the city. She quickly followed behind him._ I'll show him my best and surprise the others tomorrow, hehehe._

"Where can I get clothes and where do I sleep tonight?" Zhou Tai didn't bother answering all her questions. In fact, this night might be the only night ever had he talked this much with anyone else besides Sun Quan.

"I'll take you to the maids…Get clothes from them and you'll sleep with them tonight…" The two kept on walking into the palace. They walked into a long corridor. Zhou Tai pointed to a door at the end of the corridor. "There…" She saw a sign beside the door that wrote "maid" on it.

"Ah thanks! Tai ge(brother Tai)!" She patted his shoulder. "Good night to you then!" She quickly went inside.

"Tai…Ge…?" He stood there for a few seconds thinking how she called him, and then walked into the dark corridors._ Hmm, doesn't sound bad to me. _

When Shieh Yue went inside, the maids weren't asleep yet. They were chatting but went silent when she closed the door. There were quite a lot of young girls, probably even younger than she is. Everybody looked at her with curious eyes.

"Um, Zhou Tai sent me here," she scratched her neck and looked at the floor. "He said to get clothes from ya'll and to sleep here just for the night."

"Zhou Tai?!" One of the younger looking maids asked in surprise. "I didn't know Zhou Tai would be generous to people!"

"Are you sure you are talking about Zhou Tai? The tall man with a scar on his face?" One of them asked. The room suddenly was filled with chatter. Shieh Yue rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I am quite sure he is Zhou Tai. Now, would you please, I need dry clothes and a bed, blanket, whatever." She has gotten very sleepy and impatient with the loud girls. A maid gave her a grey garment and showed her to an empty bed beside a window.

She changed her clothes and hung the wet ones beside her. She looked into the moonlight. "It's been a long day today neh..." she said to herself.

The other girls blew out the candles and said good night to each other. "Hey! Wake me up when you guys wake up, okay?" she shouted to them. Nobody responded but she doesn't care now. She just wanted to sleep._ I hope I'll be still here when I wake up._ She smiled to herself.

But deep down inside her heart, she started to miss her home, parents, friends, and her sister, Hung Chiou Yue.


	5. Chapter 5: Forgotten

Sorry that I'm always updating so slowly, there's a lot of test, activities, and competitions going around for me.

Thank you for the support, I'm happy that all of you liked it!

scarred by a grizzly: Sure, I'll try to write it more in depth.

**Chapter Five: Forgotten**

On the other side, at Luoyang, Xiahou Dun was strolling along Huang He, watching the beautiful moonlight shine upon the river. _Hm?_ He saw a something not far. He came near it and found a girl lying on the shore. He rushed beside her to see if she is still breathing.

He laid his ear near her nose. _Thank God she's breathing. _He thought. Without hesitating, he quickly carried her into the city of Luoyang.

He went and woke up the doctors in the palace. They quickly gave the girl a health check and changed her clothes because it was wet.

"What's with the fuss, cousin?" Cao Cao walked out from the dark hallways unexpectedly, as usual.

"Did I wake you up?" Xiahou Dun asked.

"Naw, I was just walking around in the palace. I couldn't sleep." He said. Cao Cao then suddenly set eyes on the girl. "Who is this?" _Hmmm, she looks…good._ Xiahou Dun scratched his head.

"I found her unconscious on the banks of Huang He. You know, I can't just let her stay there, she's gonna freeze herself to death if I left her right there."

"Huang He?"

"Yeah, and I think she isn't from around here, since she was wearing different clothes from us."

"Hmmm and how is she now?"

"The doctors said that she'd be okay," Xiahou Dun looked at the bandage that was wrapped around her forehead. "She only had a few bumps on her head, some scratches and a little temperature loss; she'll be well again if we keep her warm enough."

"Huh…?" The girl opened her eyes and found herself on a comfy bed with two men surrounding her. "Where am I…?" _Oww… _She slowly got up and touched her head.

"You are in Luoyang, and before that, you were beside Huang He." Cao Cao said. "Before I ask you what happened to you, I'd like to know your name."

"My name is…Hung Chiou Yue…" Her head was aching hard. "Uh…I…Don't know what happened."

"Oh, Hung Chiou Yue, could you please tell me where you're from?"

"Where did I come from…?" She thought hard, but she couldn't remember anything but her name._ Why? _"I can't remember anything…" She sat up and looked around. "Who are you?" Cao Cao and Xiahou Dun looked at each other. _She doesn't know us??_

"I am Cao Cao and he is my cousin, Xiahou Dun," Cao Cao patted his cousin's shoulders, "he found you and saved you from death!" Xiahou Dun quickly stepped up.

"It's not _that _serious, you were just kinda unconscious at the time," he explained, "see? You're already well enough to walk and talk!" Hung Chiou Yue looked down.

"But…I can't remember anything…" tears rolled down her cheeks._ I hate it when girls cry…_Xiahou Dun patted her head.

"I, Xiahou Dun, will promise to find your true identity and your family!" he put his fist upon his chest. Cao Cao looked at his cousin. _What the…_ Cao Cao pushed Xiahou Dun away a little bit.

"I, Cao Cao, too will help you seek your identity and family!" Cao Cao smirked at Xiahou Dun._ I hate my cousin._ Cao Cao took out a piece of cloth and gave it to Hung Chiou Yue. "Here, you can wipe off your tears." Xiahou Dun rolled his eyes and shoved Cao Cao aside. _Shorty...he he_

"You know, beautiful girls like you shouldn't be crying." Xiahou Dun smiled at her and wiped her tears off with the cloth. Hung Chiou Yue slowly gave a little smile.

"Thank you two very much!"

"Well, it's my duty to help a girl who's lost!" Xiahou Dun said.

"Me too!" Cao Cao said while secretly kicking Xiahou Dun on the ankle.

"Owww! Meng De, you stupid, short, son of a…" When Xiahou Dun grabbed Cao Cao by the collar, Hung Chiou Yue laughed.

"You guys are so funny neh! Ha ha ha!" Xiahou Dun and Cao Cao blushed. _She is such a darling when she's laughing. _Xiahou Dun thought. What the two saw in their vision was mayflower falling beside the girl while birds flying around her. Little hearts floated above her with a halo-like thing shining on her head. They rubbed their eyes. When they got their eyesight clear again, she was yawning. "Ah, I think I need to sleep…" she said

"Of course, of course! Please sleep!" Cao Cao said.

"We wouldn't want to see you tired tomorrow!" Xiahou Dun said.

"Alright, good night, Xiahou Dun and Cao Cao." She layed down and rolled to the other side, facing the walls. Xiahou Dun and Cao Cao blew off the candle and left the room quietly. Hung Chiou Yue began to cry again. _Why…Why can't I remember anything? Who were my parents? Where did I live? What happened to me?_

No matter how hard she thought, how hard she tried to search for memories deep down in her mind, nothing was found. Everything was blank. Everything, except her name.


End file.
